Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 162
Summary * The Duels keep on, but both "chosen" Duelists are now aiming at a comeback. Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Rex Raptor's Turn *Rex has just Summoned "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Tyrant Dragon" Attacks and Destroys Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Joey 1000 → 300 Life Points). *Activates Trap Card "Chain of the Underworld", Special Summoning "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" back to Joey's side of the Field in Attack Position with its ATK decreased by 700 (2400 → 1700 ATK / 2000 DEF), but Joey is allowed to draw one card from his Deck. **Since "Tyrant Dragon" finished an attack and Joey controls a monster, "Tyrant Dragon" can attack again. "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey activates Trap Card "Celebration of Creation", ending Rex's turn immediately. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Joey draws "Pot of Greed". *Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Pot of Greed" o Draw 2 cards from his Deck("Release Restraint" and "The Claw of Hermos"). *Activates Spell Card "Release Restraint", Tributing "Gearfried the Iron Knight" to Special Summon "Gearfried the Swordmaster" (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "The Claw of Hermos", fusing it with "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to form "Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword". Joey equips it to "Gearfried the Swordmaster", increasing the ATK of "Gearfried the Swordmaster" by 1000 as well as increasing its ATK by 500 for every Dragon-Type monster on the field. Since there is one, "Gearfried the Swordmaster" gains 500 more ATK ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 2600 → 3600 → 4100 ATK / 2200 DEF). **Since "Gearfried the Swordmaster" has been equipped with an Equip Card, its effect activates, allowing Joey to destroy "Tyrant Dragon" ("Gearfried the Swordmaster": 4100 → 3600 ATK / 2200 DEF). *"Gearfried the Swordmaster" attacks Rex directly (Rex Raptor 2550 → 0 Life Points). Joey wins. Epilogue *"The Seal of Orichalcos" claims Rex's soul. * Joey claims that he will defeat Doma because he doesn't want more people to suffer because of them. Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Weevil Underwood's Turn *Weevil draws. *Yami activates Trap Card "Natural Selection", destroying "Insect Queen" and allowing Yami to Special Summon a "Selection Token" with the same stats as "Insect Queen" (3500 ATK / 2400 DEF) in Attack Position. *Tributes his "Insect Monster Token" to Summon "Armored Centipede" (1600 → 2100 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Armored Centipede" Attacks & Destroys Yami's "Kuriboh". ** Since "Armored Centipede" destroyed an Insect-Type monster by battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Armored Centipede": 2100 → 2600 ATK / 1300 DEF). *At the End Phase, Yami Yugi's "Selection Token" is destroyed. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Yugi draws "The Eye of Timaeus". *Three Turns have passed since the activation of "Parasite Caterpillar's" effect, so "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is Destroyed and "Poison Butterfly" (2700 ATK / 2300 DEF) is Special Summoned onto Yami's side of the Field in Attack Position. *Yami Activates "The Eye of Timaeus" in an attempt to fuse it with "Poison Butterfly", but Timaeus destroys itself since Yami betrayed him during his last Duel. *At the End Phase, "Poison Butterfly's" Effect Activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yami Yugi (Yami 1200 → 700 Life Points). Weevil Underwood's Turn *Weevil draws a Card and subsequently sets it. Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Yugi draws "Breaker the Magical Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. ** Since "Breaker the Magical Warrior" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to place one Spell Counter on it. Since there is a Spell Counter on "Breaker", it gains 300 ATK due to its effect. ("Breaker the Magical Warrior" : 1600 → 1900 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Weevil activates Trap Card "Infestation", decreasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 ("Armored Centipede": 2600 → 2500 ATK / 1300 DEF) ("Breaker the Magical Warrior": 1900 → 1800 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Poison Butterfly": 2700 → 2600 ATK / 2300 DEF) and inflicting 100 damage to both players for each monster they control (Weevil 3900 → 3800 Life Points) (Yami 700 → 500 Life Points). Weevil intends to have the effect of "Poison Butterfly" wipe out the remainder of Yami Yugi's Life Points on his End Phase. *Yami Removes the Spell Counter from "Breaker the Magical Warrior" (1800 → 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF) to activate its effect, Destroying Weevil's "Insect Barrier". All of Yami's Monsters can now attack. *"Poison Butterfly" Attacks & Destroys Weevil's "Armored Centipede" (Weevil 3800 → 3700 Life Points). *"Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks Weevil directly (Weevil 3700 → 2200 Life Points). *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Berserker Soul", discarding his Hand and selecting "Breaker the Magical Warrior" as the target for "Berserker Soul". Yami can now draw cards from the top of his Deck until he reaches a Magic/Trap Card which will be added to his hand. For each drawn card that is a monster, he can discard it to the Graveyard to have "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attack an additional time. The first two cards he draws and discards are "Queen's Knight" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". This allows "Breaker the Magical Warrior" to attack twice more (Weevil 2200 → 700 → 0 Life Points). **Blinded by rage, Yami doesn't stop attacking. He continues to draw and discard five more cards, all of which turn out to be monsters ("Big Shield Gardna", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", and two unknown monsters). "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks five more times (Weevil 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 Life Points). **Yami draws yet another Monster Card. He is about to discard it as well when Téa stops him, pointing out he already won. Yami then realizes that the last card he drew was "Dark Magician Girl". Yami wins. Epilogue *Yami shakes the motionless body of Weevil, asking him how to find Yugi and free his soul. Alas it is too late, as the "The Seal of Orichalcos" has already claimed Weevil's soul. * Dartz receives the souls and comments that they raised their status due to battling the Chosen Duelists. He doesn't mind the fact that they failed. * At this point the train on top of which the Duel was held derails, causing Yami, Weevil, and Téa to go over the edge of a cliff. Dartz loses the signature of Yami and becomes intrigued. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes